siempre a tu lado
by fabiola kou aino
Summary: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.


**Disclaimer: los personaje no me pertenecen, yo los uso simplemente para divertirme. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Estaré contigo estés en donde estés.**

Un joven de unos 17 aproximadamente camina por la acera con la vista perdida, mientras la inmensa lluvia moja sus hermosos cabellos negros. Camina sin rumbo fijo sin dirigirle mirada a nadie. Mira hacia atrás esperando algo que sabe, nunca más volverá a suceder. Llega a una hermosa banca blanca en el centro del inmenso parque, esa banca que le trajo felicidad, tristeza y muchos sentimientos más. Se sentó. Y se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

- vamos Sebas, acompáñame – repetía una hermosa rubia de ojos color cielo mientras jalaba el brazo del joven.

-¡no me vuelvas a decir Sebas! – exclamo harto de esa situación el muchacho.

-bueno, Sebastian ¿me acompañas? –cuestionó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡que no! – le grito.

La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada y a la vez triste.

- esta bien… - murmuro y dio media vuelta para caminar en el lado contrario al que se dirigía. Cuatro pasos caminando y sus pies empezaron a correr.

El chico solo la veía irse. Quería correr para decirle que si iría, que no se preocupara que el la iba a acompañar….Pero cuando se dispuso a ir tras ella la perdió de vista.

Eso ya no era común, porque aunque siempre lo perseguía invitándolo a alguna parte el siempre le decía que no. Y a ella no le importaba, lo tomaba del brazo y seguía caminado junto a el. Pero esta vez… se fue….algo andaba mal.

Se frustro al recordar algo tan triste. Ese dia fue uno de los mas significativos para el.

Ya que poco después – aproximadamente una dos horas- se había enterado de un accidente cerca de la casa de ella. Una chica de cabellos rubios había sido arrollada por un camión. Los médicos hicieron lo posible pero no lograron hacer nada. Ella no fue tan fuerte para soportarlo. Lloro. Ese dia lloro a más no poder hasta caer dormido por el cansancio. Al despertar recordó lo ocurrido y se le volvieron a aguar los ojos. Reviso su celular y vio algo que el dia pasado no se había dado cuenta. Había un mensaje de voz. De…..ella.

Se sorprendió al verlo. Pero no tardo mucho en aplanar el botón y disponerse a escucharlo.

"Sebas…. Ah no! Perdón! Sebastian jeje, hoy es el ultimo dia en que me volverás a ver. Se que estarás mas que aliviado…yo se que no te agradaba…que no me soportabas…pero pues a veces el amor no te deja elegir de quien enamorarte, créeme que si fuera por mi no me hubiera enamorado de ti, pero paso. Bueno pues como decía; hoy será el último dia juntos y quería pasarlo contigo…me iré de viaje a Inglaterra y no volveré jamás. Ya no te molestare jeje. El vuelo sale en dos horas, aunque dudo que te importe. Bueno sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Y lo único que te pido es que seas feliz. Con quien quieras y cuando quieras pero… se feliz! Que yo lo seré. Bueno Sebastian me despido porque se me hace tarde. Apenas voy saliendo de mi departamento para dirigirme al aeropuerto…así que el tiempo juntos se agoto... adios…..te amo…."

Se le salieron unas lágrimas rebeldes de sus hermosos ojos verdes al reacordar ese estupido mensaje.

Le molesto de sobre manera el mensaje. El no podía ser feliz sin ella, ella era la que con su sonrisa y su voz iluminaba su estupida vida, ese estupido carácter que tenia que alejaba a todas las personas de el a excepción de ella, pero… ella también se había alejado de el. No tenia a nadie mas; sus padres fallecieron cuando tenia 7 años, ni tenia familia ya que sus padres se casaron en secreto y huyeron lejos de todo lo que tenían, sus padres adoptivos también habían fallecido, y ahora ella. No tenía otra opción. Lo que el quería era estar con ella y eso era lo que haría.

Al siguiente dia en el periódico se pudo ver un reporte que un joven de entre 16 y 17 años se suicido en el puente peatonal de la calle "Hondrish". Hasta ahora no se ha dado a conocer de quien se trata.

Perdónenme por mis faltas de ortografía. Bueno esta historia salio de mi mente un día que leí en el periódico que un chavo de 16 años se había suicidado en un puente peatonal. Así que quise darle una razón al suicidio.

Espero sus reviewz. Los quiero.

Atte: Fabiola kou aino


End file.
